Aristacrat - Coven
by levicsa
Summary: DISCONTINUED FOR NOW Uptown girl, Arista discovers she is a witch and is sent away to a unique boarding school for 'girls like her'. Set two months before the arrival of Zoe Benson. An OC fic based around the happenings at Miss Robichaux's Academy.
1. Prologue

[00] prologue

The petite brunette sat upright with her leg crossed over her knee in the leather chair as she waited for the headmistress of Miss Robichaux's Academy. She let her eyes scan the room. She noticed the view from the small office. When outside, she had admired the house. It was some of the most beautiful architecture she had seen since she arrived in Louisiana. Upon entering, she only thought even more of the school and those taking part in it. As she remembered herself standing outside the gates of the academy, her eyes closed briefly and as soon as she looked up she was back outside the building. The girl jumped back, startled by the new location. As her breathing slowed down she felt a hand on the small of her back. She turned around quickly to find an older woman with blonde locks tied into a sleek ponytail.

"Miss Cartwright I believe?" the lady asked with a smile.

"Oh yes, please call me Arista" she nodded.

"Well Arista, shall we continue this conversation in my office? Perhaps you can help me get there?" Arista nodded and held her arm out to the blonde. She was quick to take hold of the young girls arm, watching her carefully. Arista slowly closed her eyes and imagined being back in the room with the beautiful view and leather chair. She felt herself shift and when her eyes fluttered open once again, the two girls were in the office upstairs.

"Please" the older of the two monitored to the leather chair Arista was seated in earlier before sitting in her own behind the desk. A plaque was placed upon the desk engraved with the words _'Cordelia Foxx Headmistress'._ "So Arista, obviously you've begun to control your abilities more than when they first started. Would you mind sharing with me the problems you've faced on the way?" Arista shifted in her seat uncomfortably before placing her hands in her lap.

"Yes yes, of course Ms Foxx" she removed her gaze from her hands to the teacher seated in front of her. "The first time it happened was when my parents told me they were getting a divorce. I remember wanting to be somewhere else at the time, somewhere happy and before I knew it I was no longer in the dining room seated with my parents under the crystallised light features. I was in the study. My father said that I must be possessed but mother, she said her sister was the same. My aunt could move things just by looking at them. Ma tells me you can help me, that you're also like me"

"That is true. We're an elite boarding school for gifted young girls just like you. You said that your parents were getting divorced, that's why your powers spiked. Our abilities become stronger in a time of crisis. Here we can help you control your powers and learn more about your kind. You'll be surrounded by others like yourself"

"My kind? I'm sorry Ms Foxx, I don't understand. What exactly am I?" so many questions reeled through the poor girls mind but this one was the most important. Cordelia gave a soft and friendly laugh before replying.

"Arista, I know this all must sound so strange but you are a witch. There are many of us, some whom haven't been discovered yet walking freely among the public, dating all the way back to Salem. You're special Arista, more than you know" the brunette blinked slowly in disbelief.

"A w-witch? Me?" she gulped. Cordelia nodded.

"Listen. This is not a nunnery, it's not a jail. This place is a haven where you can learn about who and what you are" she reached out her arm and grabbed Arista's hand. "We're a dying breed Arista. Without girls knowing of their abilities they and those around them become scared. They get locked away or worse, they're killed in terrible ways, almost unimaginable. Here you will protected from these forces of evil and we can save our kind, with your help of course" Arista smiled lightly and slowly brought both hands back to her lap. Looking up at the headmistress she spoke softly.

"So when do I start?"


	2. The Supreme

[01] supremes and bones

The soft sound of the suitcase scuffing on the concrete below her was all Arista could hear. She was petrified. She had no idea what to expect of the other young witches. Cordelia was adoringly nice and classy, but after all she was the headmistress. The students could be vulgar party animals for all she knew. Arista came from a very high class society area, were everyone was much like her. The boys were gentlemen and the girls were ladies. She assumed it would be different here. Not everyone here would be from such a well off family. The brunette took a deep breath before moving through the open gates up to the mute butler with hair resembling riff raff from _Rocky Horror_. The man's appearance only would usually send her running but Arista knew she must stay positive and open minded. She couldn't judge anyone, she's the one man freakshow herself. Arista couldn't possibly say something terrible about another when she was the one teleporting around the place like she's _Doctor Who_. The butler took her bags which was replied to with a polite smile and a small thank you. Arista dusted of her skirt and patted down her hair just a tad before entering the mansion. The foyer was a long narrow hallway leading to a two way curved staircase with a chandler hanging above. She gasped at the beautiful sight as she removed her gloves. The butler motioned for her to follow him up the stairs and she did so. As they walked past many rooms she noticed small photographs, old ones hanging on the walls. She assumed they must be past students. The butler unlocked a door and sat her bags beside the bed before nodding farewell. She thanked the butler once again before sitting in the edge of her bed. She didn't seem to have a roommate but she didn't mind. As she opened up a suitcase she heard a voice coming from down the hall.

"Do you guys hear that?" a girl asked.

"Nan, nobody hears what you hear"

"There's a new student" Nan, she figured, replied. The statement was quickly followed by footsteps and a knock on her door. Arista looked up at the doorway to find a small girl who appeared to have down-syndrome as well as a lager African-American girl in a zebra print top. Arista smiled at the girls as she stood up from her place on the bed.

"You're the new girl right?" Arista nodded. "I'm Queenie, this is Nan" she folded her arms over her chest.

"Hi" Nan smiled and gave her a small wave.

"Lovely to meet you both. My name is Arista" she held her hand out to shake with her fellow students. Nan willingly took the hand and shook it where as Queenie just stared at her with her eyebrows up.

"Girl I know it says elite on the front of he school but you can drop the whole proper act. No one gives a shit around here" Trying to ignore the cuss, Arista nodded.

"Sure" she replied but it came out as more of a question. She would have to find a way to become more 'relaxed' with these girls and act as a normal teenager would. "So where is everyone? I thought there'd be more than just two and I can't seem to hear any other girls in the house"

"Everyone?" Queenie laughed. "There's three of us, well four now we've got you. The only witch 'round here is Madison and she's probably out getting hammered with a bunch of frat guys"

"Oh" was all Arista could say. Cordelia wasn't kidding when she said they were a dying breed.

"Do you need help unpacking?" Nan could sense how uncomfortable Arista and she wanted to help break the ice.

"Oh no thank you, I'll be fine" Nan took a seat on The spare bed in Arista's room.

"So what's your power?" she asked, eyes scanning around the room. Just as Arista went to answer the girls question there was a knock on the door.

"Girls, Madison has just arrived home. It's time for a meeting downstairs. We need to discuss the house rules with Arista" Queenie groaned as she walked past Cordelia, closely followed by Nan. Arista rose from her spot on the edge of the bed and dusted off her skirt. "How are you liking so far Arista?"

"It's lovely, truly, but I feel I might struggle a bit fitting in. You see, Queenie seems to think I'm faking some 'proper' act but I'm perplexed as to what she means" Cordelia laughed softly before guiding Arista out of the room and down the stairwell.

"Just try not to use big words they may not know and you'll be fine"she said with a small wink. A smile grew on Arista's face as they reached the bottom of the stairs and were led into what Cordelia told Arista was the ancestors room. "All these portraits are of previous leaders of this Coven, our Supremes" she said once all 5 of them were seated.

"Supreme?" Arista asked.

"It is common for a witch to manifest multiple powers, maybe 3 or four, but there is one witch very generation who is extremely powerful and has all seven. She is the Supreme" Arista nodded.

"Who is the Supreme anyway, since it's clearly not you Cordelia" Madison spat in a bored tone. Arista sensed she was a bitter girl and fed off others pain and misery.

"It is not me, that's true. Our Supreme has chosen not to be involved with the Coven. She saw it as more of a title than a position and has left the Coven in ruins for he Council to try and keep together" Cordelia's tone changed when speaking about the Supreme. As if she had a certain disliking to the woman, that seemed more personal than just the state of the Coven.

"Do you know the Supreme, as in have you met her?"

"Yes. I have, and she isn't a very good person. She cares for one thing and one thing only, herself"

The conversation continued as they all introduced themselves and their powers. Arista took quite the liking to Nan and Cordelia. They were nice and seemed rather more interesting than Madison. Arista immediately despised her. She was selfish, rude, vulgar and arrogant. When it came to Queenie, Arista couldn't make up her mind. She seemed nice enough if you didn't get on her bad side but she has quite the temper and to be frank, she scares Arista a little bit.

Upstairs, Arista was finishing packing when Madison entered her room, unannounced, uninvited and didn't even bother to knock.

"So Bones, whats your story? Kill anyone?" she laid on her stomach on the spare bed and placed a cigarette between her teeth. Startled, Arista jumped when she heard the girls raspy voice.

"Oh my gosh, Madison" she looked at the girl "You scared me. And you can't smoke in here. It's vile" Madison rolled her eyes before removing cigarette from her mouth and back to the packet. "Thank you, and as for your question, no. I haven't hurt a single soul"

"Ugh, you're so boring Bones" Arista quirked an eyebrow.

"Bones?"

"You look like shit, anorexia?" Arista's jaw dropped in shock.

"How dare you joke about such things. Absolutely disgusting" Madison flicked her wrist, making the empty suitcase Arista had just shoved at the top of the wardrobe come crashing down onto her head. Arista's fragile body fell to the floor and Madison sighed.

"Jesus Christ, you're even worse than that clairvoyant bitch" pushing off the suitcase, Arista flipped her head up.

"How can you be so mean? Nan is a sweetheart. What did someone do that could possibly make you like this. Now can you please leave, I'd like to finish unpacking in peace" she crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Madison with a displeasing look on her face. Madison rolled her eyes.

"You're a pretty girl, Bones. You'll soon learn who the right people to hang around are"


	3. Zoe Benson

Arista had been a student at the academy for a bit over two months now. Her social skills had improved a little bit but she was still easily manipulated into doing things by Madison and sometimes Queenie as well. Nan and herself got along just fine, with no bumps so far. But the biggest achievement the socialite had made was only being dragged along to two of Madison's so called parties. Arista had been to many events but never had she been to a party of such monstrosity. There had been people licking salt of another's body before downing a shot of alcohol, girls grinding up against boys in a most scandalous way that made her feel sick to her stomach, not to mention that when she would arrive with the movie star, everyone paid attention to the two of them. She was just glad she had managed to get out of most of these nights.

Arista was currently at the small table in the kitchen reading the newspaper as she ate her bagel. She was both anxious and excited. Today, a new student was arriving at Miss Robichaux's Academy. The girls hadn't been told much, just that a girl would be arriving that morning and to make her feel welcome. That was it, not even a name. She took a bite out of her bagel and looked up as she heard footsteps. Madison walked up to the table and stood at the opposite end to Arista. She threw a red mask with a pointy nose at the brunette, only to be met with a confused look.

"We're gonna play a prank of the new girl" she stated.

"That's not very fair, the poor girl is probably already petrified"

"Oh come on Bones. Think of it as a welcome ceremony, a right of passage" she tried to persuade her sister witch.

"What did the others say?" she asked, peering down at the mask before picking it up and examining it.

"They're down" Arista nodded slowly.

"Okay then, so what are we going to do?" the girl gave in and Madison smirked.

The door swung open and a girl dressed in all black with long, blonde hair stepped in with the most perplexed look on her face. Arista looked at her from her spot on the balcony of the stairs sympathetically. This was quickly met with a nudge from Madison.

"You're not backing out of this Bones" she reminded her "Just stick with the plan and follow my lead" Arista nodded and stood up to walk behind the movie star, trying her best not to make a creek in the floor boards. They met the other two witches at the peek of the stairs and the four split up, walking in a calm manner down numerous halls, circling the new student. They cornered her in the dining room, and Madison pushed the girl onto the table, the other three helping To hold her down. Madison raised the knife in her hand, the blade pointing to the girl on the table.

"Oh dark father" Madison began in a low voice. "We offer this flesh up to you. Blood, life and all" the new girl screamed as Madison slammed the knife into the table, only an inch from her face. The candle flames in the room grew high, thanks to Madison's telekinesis and then blew out. She dropped the knife and we all let go as the girl scrambled up the table, pulling her dress to cover her body.

"Jesus Sabrina relax" Madison flicked back her blonde hair as she took of her mask.

"Madison" Arista scowled quietly.

"We're just messing with you" she ignores her warning. The new girl's eyes widen in realisation.

"Holy shit, are you-"

"Madison Montgomery, movie star" she flashed her Hollywood smiling as she boasted.

"Shit" Queenie flipped her mask and hood over the top of her head. "When's the last time you made a movie girl?" Arista chuckled a bit at the comment and carefully remove her mask, trying to keep her hair as is.

"I'm Nan, hi" Nan introduces herself as she removed her mask.

"Zoe" the blonde perched on the edge of the table told the four witches.

"Queenie" the girl nods.

"And this here's Bones" Madison adds, before Arista can introduce myself. She didn't bother to correct her. She had grown quite accustom to the hideous nickname. Madison sighs "So bored now" she looks around the room.

"So, is this all of you?" Zoe asks, still a bit dazed.

"At the moment" a voice from the other room sounds. The girls turn to see Cordelia entering the room. "Cordelia Foxx, headmistress" she smiles at Zoe.

"Alright girls" she begins as Zoe swings herself around and slides off the edge of the table. "There's a van full of groceries in the driveway that need unloading. I'll show Zoe to her room and then we meet for mid-day gathering" I see Madison roll her eyes. "Let's go" Cordelia adds sharply. The four witches make their way through the ancestors room and out into the foyer.

"The poor girl, Madison you've probably scared her off staying here and you know we need more students" Arista mentions as She removed the black robe from over her floral dress.

"Chill Bones, she'll live. And besides, isn't fear good is you're a witch. Gets you prepared in case something happens"

"There just one problem with that" Queenie adds.

"Nothing happens around here" Arista completes and shrugs lightly before walking out to the van.

"In its hay day, the academy was home to as many as 60 girls. Over years, those numbers have dwindled" Cordelia explained to Zoe whilst we were all sitting around for our mid-day gathering.

"Why?" Zoe, the of many words, asked.

"We're a dying breed Zoe. Many of the families who knew they carried the bloodline made a choice not to reproduce"

"So what's a supreme?" she asked of Cordelia's most favoured question, of which Arista found out the difficult way.

"An average witch is born with a few natural gifts, but in each generation, there is one witch who embodies countless gifts, some say all of them. She is the supreme" Cordelia remains calm and gestures towards some of the portraits.

"Are you the supreme?"

Madison and Queenie start to laugh as Arista and Nan share a quick glance and knowing smile.

"No" Cordelia answers after giving Madison and Queenie a quick but cold glance. She turns her attention back to Zoe "I'm like you. Just a witch, and a teacher. I'm here to help you identify your gifts and teach you how to control them"

"She means to suppress them" Queenie scoffs lightly.

"Not suppression, control" Cordelia corrects her.

"She thinks it's still the 1600's" Madison folds her arms and stops playing with her nails. Arista let out a sigh at the two girls' constant interruption. When ever will they learn? She thought to herself. Nan turned and nodded to her in agreement, Arista had almost forgotten for a moment that Nan could hear her thoughts.

"No" Cordelia looked down before returning her eyes to Zoe. "Back then our kind understood the dangers. Today, so many families know nothing of their ancestry" she quickly glanced over to Arista and gave her a knowing yet understanding smile. The brunette averted her eyes to her lap, not wanting to think about her family. "Too many girls aren't lucky enough to have found us or weren't identified in time for us to have found them. Like that poor Cajun girl, just outside Lafitte a few months back. Misty Day. She wasn't much older than any of you, and she had a gift. The power of resurgence. Misty could reach into that place between life and death and draw a soul back from the precipice, back to this side, back to life. To some this appeared to be the God touch power of resurrection. To others, necromancy" Arista's attention has been brought back to the conversation and her eyes widen at the story of the girl of such power. She was surprised Ms Foxx hadn't mentioned it earlier.

"What happened to her?" Arista asked, almost at the same time as Zoe.

"The same thing that's happened to women like us through the centuries" she sad sadly.

"She was burned alive" Arista trailed off, a pit of sadness swelling in the bottom of her stomach. She felt so terrible for the poor Cajun girl and wished she could have met her. Zoe's eyes widened after hearing this. She quickly looked from Arista to her headmistress for reassurance and Cordelia nodded.

"We are under siege ladies. Our lives, our very existence is always at risk. Know this, or face extinction" Any sign of hope or inspiration was completely drained from Zoe's face and was replaced with sorrow and fear. Arista noticed this and placed a hand on the girl beside her's knee and squeezed it reassuringly with a small smile. Zoe returned it, but still she still felt uncertain about the whole thing.


	4. D-List Botox Bimbo

**A/N: I must apologize, as I have made a few mistakes. I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter previously, as well as one with a weird script encrypted into it. Some have also noticed that in one of the chapters (which is know gone), I refered to Arista as Jenna several times. That is my mistake as originally when I wrote this the story was called Artistic and the character's name was Jenna not Arista. However I have fixed everything up now and because of the inconvenience I am giving you not 1 but 2 new chapters! Enjoy :-)**

Spalding sat down the plate of food in front of Madison. She stared down at the food disapprovingly before looking back to the butler.

"Hey Jeeves, can I get some iceberg lettuce with a side of blue cheese?" Queenie rolled her eyes.

"Girl be nice to Spalding, poor bastard ain't got no tongue" Zoe's eyes widened slightly at this.

"Is that true Jeeves?" Madison smirked towards him. "Did you use your tongue for something wicked? Or maybe you just suck it going down" Spalding slammed Zoe's plate down in front of her before glancing over at Madison, obviously annoyed. He then took his trolley cart and headed towards the kitchen. "Oh come on Jeeves" Madison called after him. "Show us your stub! Maybe we can put it to use" Arista sighed and picked up her fork. She snuck a quick look at Zoe to see how she was reacting to Madison's comments. Zoe just kept her head down, pushing her food around the plate with her fork. "So new girl, what are you in for?" Madison turned her attention to Zoe.

"You got a boyfriend?" Nan inquired. Arista subtly shakes her head at her.

"Nan, shut up before you get your ass in trouble" Queenie adds. Zoe looked around the table at everyone with a stunned expression before slowly looking down at her plate again.

"Did you kill him?"

"Don't answer that" Arista spoke up before Madison could manipulate the girl any further. Zoe looked to Arista and then the blonde beside her and shakes her head.

"No, it was an accident" she replied quietly, confronted by the memory of her killing her previous lover.

"It was an accident Zoe and you will find love again - a strange and unexpected love"

"Nan!" Queenie and Arista both yelled at the same time.

"Girl, are you deaf or just stupid?" the African-American slammed her fork on the table.

"Tell us about this accident, and don't spare all the gory details" Madison took a sip of her wine. Arista was about to tell off Madison for being so nosy when Zoe turned the conversation around.

"So why are you here?" she asked of Madison. Arista leaned back in her chair with a knowing smile plastered across her face. Queenie looked to Arista and smirked before turning back to hear Madison's reply. The movie star sat down her wine and answered in an annoyed tone.

"My agent staged an 'intervention'" she waved her hands around "Ever since my drunk and disorderly, I get blamed for all kinds of shit that I didn't do"

"But you did it, you killed the man"

"I get it bitch you're clairvoyant" she raised her voice at Nan. Turning back to Zoe, she sighed. "You wanna know what happened?" she relayed the story of when her director wasn't happy with her work and told her 'the light wasn't hitting her', so she used her power of telekinesis and dropped the light on his head, killing him.

"The light hit him just fine" she completed with a shrug and a smug smile.

"All he said was to hit your mark" Arista reminded the blonde, to which in response she got a light scoff.

"Why don't you just do the world a favour and take an acting class, you D-List botox bimbo" Zoe bit the inside of her cheek as Queenie insulted Madison. With the wave of her hand, Madison made Queenie's food fall forwards and spill all over her. Raged, Queenie picked up a fork and stabbed her hand, moving the fork around. Madison let out a scream as everything Queenie was doing to herself, effected Madison instead.

"Stop it you bitch!" She yells across the table.

"Stop what? I don't feel nothing" Queenie continues to bury the fork into her hand, blood squirting from Madison's. Zoe's jaw drops as she looks between the two witches. "I'm a human voodoo doll"

"Both of you, enough!" Arista yells but neither stop. She quickly transmutes to behind Queenie and rips the fork out from her hand and throws it away before transmuting back to her seat. Queenie then reaches for a big butchers knife and holds it to her throat.

"You know I'll do it" she threatens.

"Queenie stop, you're gonna get someone in trouble" Nan attempts to calm down her friend. "Let's take a walk"

"A walk?!" Queenie slams the knife down on the table. "Fine, I'm not hungry anyway" the two get up from the table and leave the room.

"Like anyway believes that" Madison mutters under her breath as they walk out. "Well" she places her hands down and looks towards Zoe. "That was disturbing. Given the choices around here, it's looks like you're my new best friend" she smiles to the girl next to her and Arista can't help but let out a laugh. "Something funny Bones?" Arista shakes her head. Madison rolls her eyes before averting her attention to her phone. Zoe looks at Arista, her eyes dilated a tad. Arista mouths 'good luck' before taking a bite of her dinner. Zoe looks back at Madison again, worried about what may come of this 'friendship'.

"Do you own any clothes that don't come from the gap?" Madison asks, glancing the girl beside her up and down.

"Not really, why?" Madison scrunches up her face slightly and sighs.

"You can borrow something of mine" she says looking back at her phone and scrolling down the page. "Frat party tonight - just got the tweet"

"That must be my queue to go" Arista gets up from the table.

"Bones, you can come too if you don't spend the entire time talking to the guys about the beer kegs being unsanitary" Madison smirks.

"Oh no, I'd much rather help Cordelia out in the greenhouse but I appreciate the offer. I'll see you tomorrow girls"


	5. Penny For Your Thoughts

The blonde sat at her table I'm the greenhouse mumbling a Latin chant under her breath before being interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come on in Arista" she spun around on her stool. "I thought you might come down. They are some snapdragon seeds that need to be soiled and watered if you wouldn't mind" she smiled widely and motioned to a few empty pots near the supply closet.

"Of course, Mrs Foxx" Arista did as she was asked and promptly so.

"How was Zoe's first dinner? Didn't seem too upset, did she?" Cordelia asked of the young and upcoming witch. Arista chuckled and shook her head slightly.

"I believe if it was I in her position, I would be on the first train departing N'orleans, but she seemed to cope quite well. Though she left with Madison not too long ago so let's not speak too soon, shall we - she still has plenty of time to purchase that one way ticket" the two girls shared a small laugh as they both continued their crafts.

Arista found her mind wandering to the mousey-haired adolescent who had entered the gates of her now proclaimed home only a few hours prior. Zoe had impressed her at dinner, not giving into Madison's wicked questions and her own rebuttals were a surprise to all seated around the table - the clairvoyant excluded. However surprise it was not that Madison took to her instantly. She was an attractive young girl, no question about that, and she looked as though she could easily fit in with the movie star's crowd, though something struck Arista about the new witch. To her, Zoe didn't seem like one of those girls. She seemed smarter, more reliable and responsible. She gave off a strong sense of self worth but without the cockiness of being overly proud. Arista couldn't help but want to get to know her better. She could imagine the two becoming good friends and getting along quite well, better than Zoe would with Madison, she thought that for sure.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Cordelia spoke up after minutes of silence. Arista was so busy analyzing the new witch that she didn't even notice she had tipped the soil onto the bench instead of into the pots. Her cheeks reddened sightly, her hand rising to push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm a bit out of sorts, that's all." she reassured her mentor. "I'll just clean this up." The girl stepped into the supply closet to find a broom. Her eyes scanned the small closet but she couldn't seem to find one. Upon hearing glass shatter, Arista quickly walked back out into the main area of the greenhouse where she had left Cordelia. An older woman was perched over her shoulder, a complacent smile plastered to her face.

"You dropped your cocktail." she sneered, stepping back from Cordelia. She threw her back and laughed. Arista studied the woman as if she were a foreign object. Her skin was tight and her hair hung from her head in short golden strands. It would be a lie to say the woman hadn't aged gracefully.

"I thought you were in Switzerland." the younger blonde replied, sounding quite displeased with other woman's presence.

"L.A. It's tragic. The glamour's gone." she began to pace around the room slowly, her eyes scanning every conceivable detail. Cordelia noticed Arista come into view as the older woman continued talking. "They put a shopping mall on Sunset and Vine." Arista helped Cordelia pick up the shattered glass.

"We don't have a broom." Arista alerted them.

"That's ironic." the older woman snorted as she peered around Cordelia's work bench. Cordelia rolled her eyes before standing and pushing some of the glass under the table, hiding the mess until she could dispose of it.

"Los Angeles?" she questioned, her back still facing the woman. "Why do you look so jet-lagged?" The other blonde didn't take well to the remark and quickly retorted.

"I happen to look wonderful." she said as she fluffed up her hair a bit more.

"Let me make you something." Cordelia offered, sitting back at her potions table. Arista stood by the table and watched as her mentor mixed various chemicals and substances. "I've been working on a restorative I've been experimenting with." The older woman turned around, catching sight of Arista for the first time.

"Well well well, what a lovely young lady you seem to be." there was a sense of bitterness in her eyes when she said this. Arista didn't believe the woman quite meant it and she knew that Cordelia didn't feel friendly towards their visitor, and so far - neither did Arista.

"This will fix you right up." Cordelia said, steering the conversation back to the restorative.

"Delia, with her potions and powders. You know, one of my greatest disappointments in life is that you never fully realized the extent of your power."

"I've done pretty well." she added defiantly.

"You are the only child of the Supreme. You have royal blood running in your veins. You could be ruling the world." Arista's eyes widened at the older woman's words. Cordelia? Daughter of the Supreme? It would make sense, she always seemed to have a disliking for the current Supreme. Perhaps Cordelia and her mother just didn't see eye to eye.

"I like my little kingdom here, thank you." Cordelia passed the lady a vile with some bubbling substance in it.

"Yeah, well, your little kingdom is a mess." she scoffed at the liquid and tipped it in the cat's bowl, wiping her fingers clean after doing so.

"No!" Cordelia screeched, Arista quickly picked up the cat's bowl and sat it on the bench for her teacher. "You bitch. It wouldn't of killed you." she spat angrily. It was the first time Arista had heard her cuss, and she was getting angrier by the second which was quite irregular for Cordelia. Arista knew this woman's presence couldn't be a good thing and wished she would just leave already.

"Just put me in a coma for a couple days?" she asked, taking a seat and Cordelia's work bench. She took a cigarette from her pocket and held it between her teeth.

"Or weeks." Cordelia turned around, her eyes sharp like darts. "Look why don't you just go away? I don't want you here. How else do you want me to say it?"

"You're still angry. I can tell." she says before lighting the cigarette and taking a drag. Arista and Cordelia both rolled their eyes. How could she be so ignorant?

"My god. You are the Supreme." The brunette looked between the two blondes, shocked. Cordelia's mother, the Supreme, was the woman standing in the room with them. Arista couldn't believe it. But she could, because looking between them, she could see the similarities. The same golden silk hair matched with dark brooding eyes.

"I was just on this wonderful spiritual retreat with Shirley Maclaine in Sedona. It was all about forgiveness."

"You dumped me here!" Cordelia shouted, obviously still hurt by things that had occurred in the past.

"You were sent to an elite boarding school. Boo-hoo-hoo!" her mother mocked. "You know, I've often thought that my big mistake with you was waiting so long before sending you away."

"Enough. Show yourself out." she said turning around, a deadly serious look plagued her face. Arista was slightly afraid of this new side of Cordelia she was seeing. It worried her.

"No. I'm not going. I'm staying. I'm here to help you. Do you know not 50 miles from here a young woman was burned at the stake? It's Salem all over again. There is a storm coming. And you are leaving these poor girls under your charge completely unprepared for it." Misty Day. Everyone knew about her, the poor Cajun witch with the power of Resurgence.

"I am aware of what's happening. My entire teaching philosophy -"

"Has been an abject failure." her mother interrupted. "You teach them to cower and to hide in the shadows. Well, there are no shadows, not anymore. Do you really think that with Twitter and Facebook that a witch does anything at all she won't be video taped and turned into some viral freak show like a dog who says 'I Love You'?"

"No, no, no. This is my life. You can't come in here and piss all over it. I will..." Cordelia stuttered, unsure of what to say.

"Call the council!" Arista suggested.

"Yes! I will call the council."

"Do. Call the council. And then you can explain to them why you think it's a bad idea for the Supreme to teach them."

"When are you gonna die and stop ruining my life?" Cordelia asked. Her mother suddenly looked extremely hurt and looked towards the ground before sighing deeply.

"I'm here. I'm staying. So why don't we make the best of it?" she rose from her seat before exiting the greenhouse. Her Chanel heels clicking on the hardwood floors as she did so.


End file.
